Back Flyer
by Funkiechick
Summary: Ken contemplates his role as a Duck, and what it means to be the one that watches over the team. This is not related to my other fic, Breaking Hazel, in any way, shape or form. R&R!!!


Back Flyer  
By Funkiechick  
  
(Ever since I saw D2, I had this fascination with Ken. Seriously. He's one of my favorite characters. Up there with Guy and Portman and Jesse. I ADORE Ken, and I don't think he gets any of the credit he deserves. So here's just a one-shot about Ken, because he deserves a whole lot more than he gets. Also, this is not related to my other fic, Breaking Hazel, in any way, shape, or form. So don't get them mixed up.)  
  
Leaving figure skating was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to do.  
  
Sure, I love the Ducks. I love BEING a duck, and I love playing hockey. But figure skating was what my life goal was, it had been set out for me. I had a chance to be the best. I could have gone for gold. And I'll never be the best duck.   
  
Yeah, I'm good. I'm talented. But lets face it- do I ever actually PLAY? Bombay and Orien don't seem to like putting me out on the ice. Maybe it's because I'm skinny, maybe it's because I'm not as good as Charlie or Adam. But the point is, I could be if they'd just let me out on the ice.  
  
All the skill, every time I've improved, is because I go out on my own time. Coaches don't give me tips, they don't get me on the ice to work on whatever needs working. They just tell me not to get hurt when I go out, and since I never do, they never even say that too much.  
  
The only ones who really know where I'm coming from are Russ, Connie and Julie. They constantly try to get ways for me to get out on the ice. But hell, I don't want two girls and my best friend looking out for me all the time. Somehow that's worse than not being on the ice. But every time I see Guy score a goal, or Portman check a player in the boards, I know I could do that if they'd only let me. What do I have to do? Take a 2 by 4 and smack every coach over the head? They wont listen to me. 'In a minute Ken.' 'Okay Ken, don't get hurt out there'.  
  
That's what MOM's tell their five year olds when they go out to play soccer for the first time.  
  
I know I may not look it, but I'm just as good as Guy and Charlie, just as fast as Luis, and Hell, maybe I could be just as freaky as Portman and Fulton if they'd just let me out on the God damn ice.  
  
Yet somehow, even though in figure skating I'd be out in the spotlight, people cheering and constantly hearing that I'm the best- I'd never leave hockey. Despite my complaining, and the fact I wont ever make it big in the Hockey industry (not too big anyway), I wouldn't go back to figure skating.  
  
Figure skating was learning how to walk. Hockey was learning how to live. And lets face it, no matter how morbid a person gets, or how angry, they always want to live don't they? Sometimes you just have to deal with it the hard way.  
  
Besides, who'd quit hockey when I've got two of the hottest chicks ever on MY team? Yeah, I didn't think so.  
  
Even so, I'll never be the one everyone plays the jokes on. No one picks on me. I'm sort of the 'little man'. I'm included, yet excluded. They're my friends, but they don't treat me like a Duck. Russ is the only one who does. And sometimes, when no one is watching, Portman almost acts like he looks up to me.  
  
Not physically of course. I'll never be as tall as him.  
  
It just gets tiring when they're all clowning around, and no one is paying attention to me. So I sort of turn into the peacemaker. The wiseman. The one no one worries about. 'Don't worry about anything, Ken's here to fix it.' It was like the reliability kids had on their parents to fix everything they broke when they were young.  
  
That was why Connie was such a big deal.  
  
During the first year and a half at Eden, Guy and Connie were splitsville. No one wanted to say anything, it was purely between them. No one else really had anything to do with it.  
  
Until, without meaning to, I got dragged into the middle.  
  
It all started the summer before. Connie and I got together, just as friends, to hang out. And slowly, things just escalated. She told me she was tired of sitting around being Guy's girl, and having to deal with the fact that half the time, that was all anyone knew her as. I told her how I hated being left out of everything, never being allowed to go out on the ice, and never being in on the big Duck jokes.  
  
Then we just started to...care about each other. And when we kissed that day, my first kiss, I knew I had just screwed up big time. I don't regret it, I never will. The time I spent with Connie was like the time with figure skating.  
  
I love them both, I always will. But you let them go because they don't need you, they get on without you.  
  
When Connie told me she and Guy broke up, I knew it was for real. In reality, Connie was sort of my girl. For a while anyway. But it didn't stop me from feeling guilty every time Guy caught us holding hands for a brief moment, or a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Connie and I talked. We said everything to each other that we felt inside. In a way, we never actually acted like a couple. And as things went on, it was me who told Connie that Guy was the one for her, would always be the one for her, and he loves her.  
  
That was hard. Like letting go of figure skating, I gave up Connie. And I had really needed her.  
  
Then things sort of started to straiten out. Everyone saw me as more. There was obviously more to The Connie/Me/Guy love triangle than anyone will ever know. But at least now, they see me. I'm not just the little guy who breaks up the fights. Who's trying to learn to talk dirty, even though I never will.  
  
I'm the only Duck who flies a bit behind. They all stick together, but I'm in the back, making sure no one gets hurt. Making sure no one falls down. But now they see that, now they accept that. Now they see me. So I don't mind anymore.  
  
Everything happens for a reason. If I hadn't left figure skating, I would still be alone, training my heart out, and wanting the Gold. Well, now I'm a Duck. And even if the Gold isn't always there. That's not what matters.  
  
Because I'm not invisible anymore.  
  
END  
  
(I REALLY like this fic, I don't know why. I LOVE KEN. Guy and Ken kick all ass.) 


End file.
